


Frida

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magical Realism Fics [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Inspired by..., Magical Realism, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A woman who escaped her life to a place full of magical realism.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frida means beloved
> 
> Frida is 18 and Manny is 21

Once upon a time there was a little girl who is cheerful, fun loving and kind.

After her parents' death, she always painted the sad things until she was invited to a party. She meets a boy named Manny Rivera which made Zoe angry with jealousy. 

Carmelita and Zoe were jealous of Frida's charm and beauty.

Frida remain optimistic despite the horrible things that Zoe and Carmelita put her through.

One day Frida has happiness in her heart that she makes a wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, Frida has growned into a beautiful young woman with long bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Frida was sleeping in her room but the blue birds wake her up.

Frida giggled

Frida said "Ay Dios Mio you guys woke me up"

A blue bird chirped

"It's okay but someone once told me that when they sing a song or dance and anything can happen"

Suddnely Frida hears a clock strike

"Ay Dios Mio that clock killjoy"

A black cat meowed

Frida began to hum a tune as she takes a bath.

The black cats were sewing a dress for Frida.

A xolo was cleaning Frida's shoes.

Frida puts on her red bolero jacket, white dress and black shoes.

The blue birds put a flower crown on Frida's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida walked out of the mansion.

Frida walked inside a art school.

But she sees a mexican boy around her age.

He has curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with a black mustache. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt underneath his black suit and black shoes.

Frida and Manny said "Hi i'm-"

Frida and Manny blushed

Frida said "I'm Frida you must be Manny".

But they hears a shrill voice

"Manny Wanny!"

Frida and Manny covers their ears.

It was Zoe Aves.

Zoe shoved Frida.

Zoe said "Hi Manny you wanna enter a art contest"

Manny said "Thanks but no thanks I think I enter Frida into a art contest"

Zoe growled "You will pay for this Frida Suarez"


End file.
